Manías
by xsparklydreamsx
Summary: Podía haber muerto, llevando consigo tantos sueños e ilusiones, pero sus manías habían quedado guardadas en cada rincón de su hogar. Conjunto de viñetas en desorden que describen la nostalgia de Milk, después de la muerte de Goku en la batalla contra Cell.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de un atareado día, finalmente, la noche había caído y, con ella, había llegado la hora de descansar no sólo su cuerpo, sino, también su mente y pensamientos. Las labores del hogar le estaban costando más trabajo del que creía o, mejor dicho, del que recordaba pues, su embarazo le agotaba y consumía más energía de la que deseaba; y eso que apenas se trataba de los primeros meses, en donde su vientre aún le permitía moverse con facilidad por toda la casa.

¿Quién diría que, después de tantos años, estaría nuevamente esperando otro hijo? ¡Vaya que era una locura que ni ella misma podía creer!

El tiempo se había ido volando y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había convertido en la madre de un chico que estaba entrando en la adolescencia y, ahora, se encontraba en la espera de un hermanito o hermanita que muy pronto le haría compañía a su hijo mayor.

Aún recordaba lo gracioso e incómodo que había sido explicarle a Goku cómo había ocurrido la concepción de Gohan. ¡Hasta podía jurar como si ese momento hubiera pasado un par de días atrás! Pero, lamentablemente, no era así. Ya nada era igual, ni siquiera ella lo era; todo a su alrededor había cambiado drásticamente.

Goku ya no estaba, Gohan no era más un bebé y ella tampoco era aquella joven tan atrevida, fuerte y persistente. Era una Milk destrozada que, en contra de su voluntad, estaba viviendo de los recuerdos que guardaba de su familia feliz, antes de la muerte de su esposo. Justamente por ello, era una locura que estuviera embarazada de nueva cuenta.

Luego de que Gohan naciera, había tomado sus precauciones para evitar quedar embarazada rápidamente, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, dejó los anticonceptivos de lado, pues la indeseada monotonía había llegado a su matrimonio, limitándola a ella y a su esposo a compartir una que otra noche en las que sobraba el frío y faltaba la pasión.

Pero, antes de que Goku y Gohan se marcharan para dar batalla a ese despreciable androide, el guerrero y ella habían intercambiado más que simples caricias en la intimidad, volviendo a encontrarse para experimentar la magia que sólo ellos dos sabían crear; incluso, había redescubierto la romántica manía del despistado guerrero, quien, de vez en cuando, la sorprendía en alguna habitación de su hogar, llegando detrás de ella para colocar el mentón sobre su hombro, mientras llevaba sus fuertes manos al vientre en el que, hoy, se encontraba su segundo hijo, fruto de esas últimas, e inolvidables noches a su lado.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Goku había muerto, creía sentir su presencia por la casa en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando cocinaba en algún momento del día, o cuando estaba a punto de acostarse en su lado de la cama, dejando el otro espacio vacío. Por más que quisiera, jamás podría superar tan dura pérdida, sobre todo, si se trataba del amor de su vida.

Quería evitar sufrir imaginándose cómo hubiera sido la vida de su familia si su esposo no se hubiera sacrificado en aquella pelea, pero simplemente no podía dejar de maquinar ilusiones que se quedaban resguardadas en su cabeza.

Con la melancolía a flor de piel, Milk se deshizo de las lágrimas que habían inundado su rostro y desató el peinado con el que recogía su cabello, dejándolo caer por debajo de los hombros. Con los pies descalzos, camino silenciosamente por su habitación hasta llegar a la única ventana que había en ella y empujó sus rendijas para abrirla.

Se recargó contra la pared, sacando un poco su cuerpo para que el suave viento de la noche rozara apenas la punta de su nariz. El camino que le tocaba recorrer sería largo y pesado pues, debía sacar a adelante los estudios de Gohan y al nuevo bebé y, aunque hubiera vociferado cientos de veces que Goku era un holgazán que no trabajaba, no le hubiera importado que él continuara así, con tal de tenerlo a su lado, sintiendo su apoyo para seguir.

Milk cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire de las montañas acariciara sus mejillas y pestañas. Entonces, llevó las manos a su vientre para descansarlas allí, mientras seguía disfrutando de la brisa nocturna; sin embargo, su cuerpo se tensó de repente y abrió los ojos de golpe, quedándose pasmada.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso había sido Goku?

Milk se dio media vuelta, percatándose de que no había nadie detrás de ella, pero estaba segura que, por unos instantes, había sentido como si las ásperas y pesadas manos de su fallecido esposo se hubieran colocado encima de las suyas, tal como lo hacía antes de irse, y la sensación era tal como lo recordaba.

Convencida de que sólo había sido producto de su imaginación, suspiró y cerró la ventana, para dirigirse a la cama.

Sería muy difícil acostumbrarse a no tener su presencia y debía hacerse a la idea de que su Goku no estaría más con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

La cálida brisa del verano mecía el follaje de los árboles con cada racha que se avecinaba. Algunas hojas caían por el terco viento que insistía en soplar en su contra, causando que el patio comenzara a tapizarse de ellas. El abrasador clima anunciaba unos meses bochornosos, tan característicos de su montaña.

Esas tardes tan tranquilas, pero calurosas, le causaban una especie de nostalgia que la hacían revivir momentos que, alguna vez, había vivido en su juventud. De hecho, eran recuerdos que parecían haber trascendido el tiempo para llegar a un presente en donde podrían estar ocurriendo las mismas acciones, sin embargo, no con las mismas personas.

Se recordaba exactamente igual que en esos instantes, cargando un pequeño entre sus brazos que, en aquel entonces, se trataba de Gohan, mientras se impulsaba una y otra vez en la mecedora fuera de su casa bajo las sombras de los frondosos árboles. Pero, ya no era a su primogénito al que acuñaba con delicadeza; ahora tenía a su pequeño Goten en la misma posición que alguna vez tuvo a su hijo mayor; y, pesar de los años, se sentía muy bien volver a experimentar la maternidad, actualmente, con más experiencia que la primera vez.

Recordaba en alguna ocasión haber estado disfrutando de un día tan similar como ese, acariciando las suaves mejillas de Gohan con la yema de sus dedos, mientras tarareaba alguna melodía para hacer sonreír al chiquillo, al tiempo que su esposo se encontraba trepado en la rama de algún árbol, dedicándole una sonrisa de complicidad, de esas traviesas que sólo ellos sabían descifrar y que, mezcladas con un juego de miradas, sabían a la perfección que se daban a entender que habían sido los únicos responsables de procrear aquel pedazo de cielo.

Pero, ahora, eso no era posible. No había un Goku que estuviera resguardándola a la distancia, regalándole una sonrisa que la hiciera sentir segura, que le dijera cuánto la quería, que, sin palabras, la hiciera sentir la mujer más feliz del planeta; sólo estaba ella contra el mundo, dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes en contra de quien buscara dañar a sus hijos y, aún cuando no tuviera la misma fuerza que ellos, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, con tal de protegerlos.

Sabía que Goku no volvería y tendría que obligarse a no extrañarlo tanto, pero no era tan sencillo; no era nada fácil aplacar el furor de sus sentimientos por un hombre que, con un simple gesto, le provocaba una ola de emociones incontrolables de pies a cabeza y, aún con su tenue recuerdo, le causaba vuelcos en el corazón, cuan adolescente primeriza en el amor.

Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de poder enfrentarse a una vida en donde el único amor de su vida ya no estaba con ella siguiendo sus pasos. Tenía miedo de fallar a sus hijos y que la vieran flaquear, creyéndola débil e insegura. Debía ser fuerte; tapar sus heridas en cuanto la luz del sol se asomara, para dejarlas al descubierto durante las largas y solitarias noches.

Era consciente de que estaba pagando el precio de haberse aferrado tanto a un hombre por el que, más de una persona, la sentenció al trágico final que vivía. Pero lo que el mundo no comprendía era la manera tan inexplicable en la que actuaba el destino, o la forma en que dos almas podían entrelazarse, así como les había ocurrido a ellos, aunque los demás no creyeran que alguien como Goku fuera capaz de enamorarse y, mucho menos de una mujer como ella.

Milk lanzó un suspiro y luego secó su frente sudorosa con el dorso de la mano. Goten yacía dormido en su regazo, mientras lo sostenía con los brazos para que no fuera a caer; eran tan pequeño y tan delicado que la piel se le erizaba con sólo pensar que el niño pudiera hacerse daño de alguna forma; pero, seguramente, exageraba más de la cuenta.

Algunos ruidillos se escucharon por encima de ella y llevó su mirada al lugar a donde, creía, provenía aquel sonido. Entre las hojas de los árboles, sobresalió el cabello alborotado de Gohan, quien se encontraba colgado por los pies de una rama, mientras sostenía una manzana en su mano, dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre.

Aunque no fueran idénticos, como era el caso de Goten, su hijo mayor también compartía muchos rasgos físicos con su fallecido esposo, entre ellos, la sonrisa tan sincera que, tenía la certeza, era una característica de los Son o, mejor dicho, una manía de los Son.

Inevitablemente, Milk devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo y, como una jugarreta de su mente, creyó ver a Goku al lado de él, sonriendo de la misma forma como siempre lo hacía. Lejos de querer llorar, sintió una calidez en su corazón que la hizo sentir que aquella imagen era real; que aquella sonrisa de regocijo le estaba diciendo que todo estaba bien, que seguían siendo tan cómplices como el primer día, que él, aunque no presente, estaría con ella, recorriendo un largo camino por venir.


	3. Chapter 3

El paso de los años había aminorado el peso que representaba la muerte de Goku. Lo extrañaban, sí; pero el dolor se había ido superando con el tiempo transcurrido, lo cual era una buena señal luego de una terrible etapa de duelo.

Muchos recuerdos habían quedado y, todas esas memorias, eran momentos significativos para Milk y Gohan, quienes lo habían sentido más que el pequeño Goten, pues él aún no había llegado cuando su padre se había sacrificado en aquella dura batalla. Pero su madre y su hermano mayor se habían encargado de relatarle las tantas anécdotas que el guerrero Saiyajin había vivido durante sus años de lucha.

Goku ya era una leyenda para su hijo menor; siempre escuchaba con asombro las historias que los amigos de su padre tenían para él y, la más feliz con eso era Milk, pues deseaba que su pequeño Goten viera a su padre como lo que siempre fue, un héroe de la vida real, con un espíritu inquebrantable.

De hecho, ella había tomado la decisión de que Goten desarrollara su potencial como guerrero para que demostrara con orgullo que también pertenecía a esa raza peleadora a la que tanto se había resistido aceptar, creyendo que, al negarla, su familia sería tan normal como cualquier otra.

Pero desde el momento en que se había encaprichado con Goku y se había convertido en su esposa, no había tenido de otra, que ceder en más de una ocasión ante las peticiones o los arrebatos de su esposo, aún, cuando se hubiera resistido miles de veces a hacerlo. Y, de hecho, finalmente había comprendido por su cuenta el valor que tenía el entrenamiento, pues, ahora era ella quien buscaba que sus hijos se volvieran tan fuertes como su padre, para constatar el linaje del que provenían.

Ciertamente, ese día había sido uno de los que había dedicado toda la mañana a entrenar con Goten; ¡y vaya que había sido una buena sesión! Sus ojos no habían podido creer lo que veían ante la sorpresa de contemplar cómo el niño se había transformado en un Super Saiyajin, haciendo tributo a la sangre que corría por sus venas. Por unos instantes se alarmó al pensar que, una vez descubierta su capacidad, se convertiría en un rebelde, como ella solía llamarlos, deseando ir batalla tras batalla, tal como había ocurrido con Goku y Gohan en algún momento.

Pero Goten era noble, sin embargo, travieso; era el que más le recordaba a su Goku. Ambos eran como dos gotas que agua y tenían un corazón de oro. Cuando se tomaba el tiempo para pensar en su hijo menor, no podía evitar hacerlo en su fallecido esposo, quien, seguramente, no podría creer que ella estaba entrenando a Goten, cuando había deseado que Gohan jamás lo hiciera y él dejara de insistir en ello.

Incluso, recordaba cómo Goku hurtaba a Gohan a escondidas de ella cuando cocinaba el desayuno o la cena; lo llevaba a algún lugar cerca de su hogar y ponían a prueba sus habilidades. Al regresar a casa, eran recibidos por sus gritos de angustia y reclamos, pero el guerrero mayor solía suplicar por comprensión para que ella entendiera que su hijo podía ser más fuerte que él. En aquel entonces, tenía una opinión muy diferente sobre las peleas y las artes marciales, por ello, no toleraba que Goku apoyara esa postura, sin embargo, él había aprendido a cómo lidiar con su hermetismo hacia los entrenamientos de Gohan; todo lo arreglaba con un par de besos fugaces, que siempre la tomaban desprevenida.

No había un lugar exacto para depositar aquellos besos, podían ser en la frente, las mejillas, el mentón, la nariz, los hombros o, hasta en los mismos labios; el asunto era que Goku había descubierto su debilidad y sacaba provecho de ello, pues jamás se había podido resistir a tales muestras de cariño de su esposo. Y quién iba a decir que, ahora era ella la que estaba tomando su lugar y entrenaba con Goten; pero no había besos que calmaran sus nervios al regresar a casa, sólo estaba el vacío que él había dejado.

Goten entró al baño, decidido a tomar una ducha. Milk se dirigió a su habitación, buscando descansar un poco luego de dar algo de batalla a su hijo. Hubiera deseado con todo su corazón que Goku se hubiera encontrado a su lado para presenciar juntos el momento en que, el menor de los Son, se había transformado; estaba segura de que lo hubiera llenado de orgullo. Al entrar a la pieza, Milk la observó con nostalgia. Si esas paredes tuvieran el privilegio de hablar, sólo ellas podrían contar todo lo que habían visto allí; hasta el último beso que Goku le había dado por sorpresa.

Aún con los ojos abiertos, recordó la escena, imaginando verse con unos años menos, frunciendo el entrecejo por la irresponsabilidad de Goku, al permitir que Gohan se involucrara en las peleas que, en todo caso, les correspondían a los mayores. Con ambas manos en la cintura, lo miraba desafiante, señalándolo con la punta de su nariz, sin embargo, todas sus defensas se fueron hacia abajo cuando sintió los traviesos labios de su esposo caer en su frente, denotando con tranquilidad lo bonita que se veía cuando estaba enojada.

Limpió la única lágrima que se escapó por sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro profundo. Había vuelto a recrear ese momento, y lo seguiría haciendo por toda la eternidad.


End file.
